1. Field of the Invention
The invention, in general, relates to a dish basket for use in a dish washer and, more particularly, the a dish basket provided with means for positioning different articles to be washed and for maintaining the position during a washing operation.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art is replete with baskets disposed in dish washers for receiving dishes to be cleaned. Such dish or rinsing baskets are provided with receptacles in which differently formed or shaped articles can be maintained so that they may be properly cleaned. A common problem inherent in washing bottles is that no suitable receptacles are provided in the rinsing basket which allow proper washing of bottles, especially baby bottles. To clean such bottles, recourse may be had to a section of the rinsing basket which is normally used for cleaning glasses or stem ware. However, light baby bottles made of plastic cannot be securely held within this section of the rinsing basket. In order nevertheless to secure the bottles, they may be placed on the prongs which can then no longer be used for their intended purpose of supporting plates and the like. To avoid using the prongs and yet secure the bottles, it is known to provide latching bows at the bottom of the rinsing basket. Such latching bows do improve the stability of the bottles; but it has been found that high bottles, especially those with a narrow neck, cannot be thoroughly cleaned and that, moreover, the latching bows cannot secure bottles of every shape. The known brackets do not ensure thorough cleaning of the bottom of bottles so that following a washing operation, contaminants may yet remain in the deepest portion of the bottles.
Reference may be had to German patent specification DE 29 46 591 C2 which discloses a rinsing basket for use in a laboratory. The basket is provided with prongs having spray nozzles so that the washing liquid may be effective within the bottles and especially at the bottom portion thereof. However, the use of such prongs is expensive and suffers from the drawback that neither plates nor cups can be supported by such prongs.